¿Crees en las estrellas?
by Kanda Chii
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre todas las noches en la Orden dónde están nuestros exorcistas? Una historia alternativa basada en el manga. ¿qué ocurrirá con Kanda y Allen?...El destino, Dios....¿seguirán con lo planeado, o crearán su propio sendero?
1. ¿Crees en las estrellas?

¿Crees en las estrellas?

Allí estaba de nuevo. En lo más alto de la torre. El pelinegro estaba mirando al cielo sin motivo aparente. Apoyado en el rellano de la ventana. No se movía. No hablaba, tan solo miraba. Impasible. Una figura negra en mitad de la oscura noche. El albino lo observaba, como casi todas las noches. En silencio también... Era como un ritual. Lo que el extrañaba a Allen es que Kanda no se diese cuenta de que lo miraba. De que siempre lo miraba. Fueran donde fuesen. Que cada vez que lo veía sano y salvo sonreía de alegría y alivio. Que cada vez que se iba rezaba a ese supuesto Dios para que regresará. Que lo extrañaba... Pero Kanda nunca se daba cuenta...

Tan solo le decía Moyashi... Lo ignoraba, le pegaba y se enojaba con él. Kanda no se daba cuenta. Ese maldito Bakanda, siempre miraba hacía la nada y lo ignoraba... Eso le dolía aunque nunca lo dijese.

Últimamente Lavi lo acosaba a preguntas, y Allen no se quedaba atrás. Sabía desde hace muy poco que el pelirrojo y Kanda eran amigos de la infancia, así que decidió sacarle algo de información. Algo sobre algún gusto de Kanda...Algo más a parte de su nombre. Yuu... Lavi si podía decirlo...y eso le daba mucha envidia a Allen. Se tenía que sentir muy bien poder llamarle así... ¿Por qué Kanda se lo permitiría, y por qué tan solo a él?

Sí, estaba celoso. Quería que Kanda solo le mirase a él, porque, desde hacía mucho al verlo su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez... Pero...el japonés tan solo pasaba a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle. Incluso le dedicaba más atención a Lenalee que a él... No tenía nada en contra de ella, pero verla tan cerca de la persona que más le importaba le ponía nervioso. No lo sabía, pero la china miraba con otros ojos a Kanda...siempre se le acercaba...demasiado...

Pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora. Por mucho que le reprochara al japonés, él tampoco se atrevía a ir ahí a su lado. Si realmente lo admitía, tenía miedo de que lo echase de su lado. Y si también admitía que estaba celoso de la china, también tendría que decirlo de Lavi.... y de Komui... Hasta ellso parecían llevarse mejor con él.... mientras que Allen solo era una molestia.

Suspiró levemente y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se comenzó a reprochar mentalmente, más por las ganas de llorar que sentía, que por pensar lo mismo de todas las noches. Cuando llegó a su cuarto miró la puerta del de Kanda. La verdad es que no quedaban tan lejos como él pensaba. Ahora...él estaría arriba....podría echar un pequeño vistazo e irse rápidamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y tocó levemente el picaporte, deseando que un estuviese cerrada. Para su sorpresa no lo estaba. La abrió lentamente y esta chirrió un poco. Se sorprendió al ver el contenido de la estancia. La vidriera rota. Una simple cama. Y algo en una esquina llamó su atención. Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó, era un reloj de arena, pero no tenía arena. En la parte superior tenía una flor de loto, y abajo unos pocos pétalos. Estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar tocar el cristal del reloj. Estaba realmente frío, y parecía tener un extraño brillo...

De repente soltó un bostezo y decidió irse antes de que llegase Kanda. Cuando estuvo ya en su cama a punto de dormirse, una pregunta comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Y no pudo evitar hacerla en alto...

-¿Qué es lo que mira Kanda?.....

A los pocos segundos cayó en un profundo sueño....

Cuando despertó ya era de día, y como siempre, su barriga le pedía comida. Sin hacerla esperar bajó al comedor lo más rápido que pudo. Este estaba algo vacío, pero no le importó. Se dirigió hacía Jerry, que le sonrió, y comenzó a pedirle comida. Mientras esperaba comenzó a ver el lugar. Su corazón dio un brinco al ver a Kanda entrando en la sala. Con su cara de malhumor. Como siempre, comenzaron los susurros acerca de su persona, y que el japonés ignoraba completamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de Allen solo le miró unos cincos segundos....

"Ah.....eso dolió Bakanda....." Pensó Allen mientras desviaba su mirada y veía a Jerry con los platos.

No dudó en escapar de allí con la comida y sentarse en una mesa vacía a comer. Timcampy estaba a su alrededor. Cada día era más grande... El nombrado se posó en su cabeza, siempre hacía eso antes de comenzar a robar su comida. Y no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

-Oye Timcampy....

Pero algo interrumpió su frase, alguien se había sentado en la mesa. Su corazón dio otro brinco y miró en esa dirección. Se decepcionó un poco al ver que tan solo era Lavi...

"No pienses cosas imposibles......."

Ahí comenzaba su rutina de nuevo...un baile que no el gustaba, una canción incómoda y la pareja equivocada... Era como estar en un baile y ver a la persona que quieres irse de este con otra persona... Tener que quedarte hasta el final con alguien a quien no soportas y tener que bailar cuando te duelen los pies...

Bajó la mirada algo deprimido. Pero eso no importaba, en la noche volvería a ver a Kanda apoyado en la ventana mirando la nada... Tan solo con eso se animaba un poco.

Mientras intentaba que la conversación con Lavi retomara un rumbo neutro, en el que no dijesen nada relevante, desvió la mirada hasta el japonés, que estaba comiendo en una mesa solo...Cuanto deseaba estar a su lado...

Las horas pasaban y no se podía quitar ese reloj de la cabeza. ¿Dónde lo había conseguido? ¿Por qué lo tenía? ¿Para qué servía? Miles y miles de preguntas similares...que nunca preguntaría, lo sabía....tan solo era un cobarde cuando se trataba de Kanda...Tan solo quería que llegase la noche, para poder verle en silencio. Sin que nadie más le mirase. Sin que nadie se le acercase...Tan solo Kanda y él....

Y su deseo fue concedido. Cuando comenzó a salir la primera estrella corrió hacía la parte superior de la Torre. Ya todo el mundo se retiraba a dormir, pero un único nombre se repetía en su cabeza mientras subía los escalones. EL del japonés.

¿Desilusión? ¿Sorpresa?.... Kanda no estaba.... Esperó durante horas y horas...no venía... Suspiró.... ¿Tal vez estaría de misión? Se acercó a la ventana y tocó donde se solía asomar el pelinegro... Miró....Se sorprendió. Un firmamento lleno de estrellas.... Era hermoso... ¿A Kanda le gustaban las estrellas?....

Entonces la vio...una estrella fugaz....Tenía que pedir un deseo...Cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos...

-Deseo que Kanda sea feliz, que esté bien....y si es posible...que tan solo se fije un poco más en mí....-sintió ganas de llorar- tan solo un poco...-una lágrima cayó, y luego le siguió otra y otra-.....le amo.....le amo... Amo a Kanda Yuu.....

Comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, tanto tiempo aguantando sus emociones. Pasaron más estrellas fugaces, y él seguía llorando sin poder evitar las lágrimas....

-Te amo....Kanda...-susurró de nuevo repetidas veces. Ahora si podía decirlo...estaba solo...

-Yo....también....Allen....

Sintió que el corazón se le quería saltar del pecho. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Kanda. Mirándole. A escasos centímetros. Estaba serio... No parecía mentir....

Kanda sonrió levemente. Nunca había visto esa sonrisa con nada. Acercó una de sus manos hacía Allen, para que la cogiese.... Allen tan solo podía mirarlo sorprendido...

-¿Crees....en las estrellas?....-susurró.

La verdad es que Kanda siempre supo que Allen le miraba, porque él también le miraba siempre. La verdad era que siempre estaba al pendiente y que todas las noches, cuando pasaba una estrella fugaz....deseaba que Allen saliese de esa oscuridad donde se escondía....


	2. ¿De qué están hechos los sueños?

¿De qué están hechos los sueños?

Allen escuchó aquella pregunta con sorpresa. No la respondió. Simplemente se tiró a coger su mano rápidamente. Quería alcanzarla y no soltarla jamás, y por nada. Pero sorprendentemente cuando se suponía que tenía que rozarla la figura de Kanda se desvaneció en el aire y él cayó al suelo de rodillas. Miró su mano, la cual tenía que haber tocado a esa persona que no podía alcanzar. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llorar sin poder pararlos.

El corazón le dolía de una manera que nunca había sentido. Se encogió en el suelo abrazándose. ¿Qué estaba pensando?....Kanda nunca diría algo como eso. ¿Había sido su imaginación?....Dolía... dolía mucho, pero tan solo podía llorar en silencio. Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente por su rostro. Había sentido que estaba allí, pero no lo estaba.... ¿Habían sido las estrellas?... ¿Por qué eran tan crueles?.... ¿Era un sueño?...

Volvió a mirar su mano. La apretó con fuerza. No sabía que había pasado pero secó sus lágrimas que dejaron de salir de sus ojos. Se levantó apretando los puños. Sabía lo que debía hacer... Tal vez esta visión había sido un regalo... un empujón para que se declarase. Sí, debía hacerlo, porque sabía que en cualquier momento podría perderlo, tenía que decírselo, aunque se burlarse de él. Aunque le despreciara.... Kanda tenía que saberlo, y tal vez, a lo mejor, él sintiese lo mismo...

Se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Pero cierta luz llamó su atención. Comenzaba a amanecer.... El japonés debía estar en su cuarto... Sin pensárselo corrió buscando dicho cuarto. Aún no había nadie en los pasillos, tenía algo de suerte a pesar de todo. Algo comenzó a crecer en su interior.... ¿esperanza?.... Eso no importaba ahora. Quería verle... Tocaría esa puerta, se lo diría y le abrazaría fuertemente... Le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás si podía estar con Kanda...aunque solo fuesen esos segundos... Ojala que pudiese acercarse más a él.... que no lo despreciara...

Jadeaba, pero ya iba llegando... Veía la puerta de lejos. Comenzó a bajar el ritmo a correr hasta que por fin llegó llegó a esa puerta. La tocó delicadamente, esperando una respuesta... Que no llegó....Tal vez estaba dormido... Puso la mano en el picaporte esperando que la puerta estuviese cerrada, pero no lo estaba.... La abrió lentamente, asomando la cabeza. Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba dentro.... Se mordió el labio de nuevo.

Sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no se lo permitió. Tal vez estaba en el comedor....Miró a través de la ventana. Ya el Sol comenzaba a alumbrar más la torre... Y él no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido. No lo haría...después de todo...amaba a Kanda...

Comenzó a correr al comedor....por aquellos interminables pasillos mientras tan solo oía el sonido del latir de su corazón... No, él no veía a la gente que le miraba extraño, ni tampoco los susurros, no, no le interesaba, ahora solo unas palabras cruzaban su mente; Buscar a Kanda...

Pero tropezó con alguien en su búsqueda. Ese alguien lo agarró para que no cayese al suelo.... Allen abrió sus ojos y vio a Komui.

-Allen, te estaba buscando...-el mayor le sonrió y comenzó a arrastrarlo en dirección contraria a la cafetería. Rápido, rápido. Debía pensar algo para que le dejase ir.

-¡Komui-san!- le gritó desesperado. Él se paró y le miró algo incrédulo.- Aún no he comido....-susurró con al esperanza de que le soltase, pero el chino no lo hizo...

-Allen, debo hablar de algo serio contigo....-Komui...... ¿estaba serio?.....Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda....-luego ya podrás...

Allen le siguió sin rechistar a su despacho, que presentaba el mismo aspecto de siempre. Se sorprendió al ver a los demás allí, bueno, a Lavi, Lenalee, Krory... pero no a Kanda... todos.....estaban raros... Allen comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿qué ha pasado?.....-susurró mirando a Komui....miró a Lavi que siempre se le solía tirar encima o hacer alguna broma... pero este desvió la mirada. Tenían todos auras sombrías, y ninguno le hablaba... ¿Qué había pasado?....

-Verás....Allen kun....-susurró Komui y él le miró- Ayer Kanda se fue de misión...-el corazón de Allen dio un vuelco....-perdimos la pista de él.... sabemos que se encontró con algo... pero no sabemos nada más...

Sentía que sus piernas temblaban... pronto no podría sostenerse en pie....Abrió muchos los ojos mientras comenzaba a temblar todo su cuerpo.... ¿Debía ser mentira....?.... ¡Tenía que ser mentira! ¡Ese Bakanda no podía morir! Cayó al suelo de rodillas y todos se aceraron a su lado mientras decían su nombre y preguntaba que le pasaba. Allen sentía que su alama se escapaba de sus manos. ¡Debía ser mentira! Kanda.....no podía ser.....

Pero no pudo pensar más se desmayó para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Todos se miraron hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió abrir la boca y llamar a la enfermera.

Lenalee miró a Lavi.

-Kanda......está vivo... ¿verdad?...-susurró a punto de llorar mientras se llevaban a Allen a la enfermería...

-Claro....Kanda no morirá....-susurró Lavi sonriéndole, mientras una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

Cuando Allen despertó ya estaba todo oscuro... Miró a su alrededor y vio a Komui sonriéndole. Entonces todo regresó a su mente y apretó la manta que le cubría. Kanda no podía estar muerto... nunca dijo eso... Miró a Komui fijamente.

-Parece que anoche no dormiste bien, ¿no?-preguntó sonriendo el mayor...

-Déjame ir a buscarlo....-pidió Allen mientras Komui se sorprendía.

-Pero... Allen...

-Te lo suplico Komui... sino está muerto.... debemos ayudarle...por favor...-le miró a los ojos y Komui sonrió.

De detrás de la puerta apareció Lavi sonriendo.

-Pero Allen chan no irá solo-le dijo el pelirrojo acercándose. Allen miró a Komui.

-Os iréis ambos mañana....y por favor...traed a Kanda.... seguro que ahora tiene hambre...-dijo este sonriendo.- pero ahora descansad, y no, no podéis ir ahora Allen...

Allen se resigno mientras Komui salía de la sala y Lavi se sentaba a su lado, sobre la cama y le sonreía.

-Ne Allen, le encontraremos, y cuando lo encontremos le pegaremos por perderse....

Allen asintió y le sonrió levemente. Con Lavi, le encontrarían rápidamente. Kanda estarían vivo....definitivamente tenía que estarlo....definitivamente. Su visión le decía eso....debía estarlo....

Miró a la ventana y vio una estrella fugaz.

"Deseo que Kanda esté vivo"......Pensó mientras seguía mirando al cielo..."los sueños están hechos de esperanza....y los sueños se hacen realidad si crees en ellos... ¿verdad?...Kanda"


	3. Broken Dreams¿Me odias?

Broken Dreams. ¿Me odias?

Kanda estaba luchando contra unos akumas sin preocuparse. Era algo de lo que podía ocuparse perfectamente con los ojos cerrados. Cortes perfectos. Explosiones. Muerte. Se libraba de ellos rápidamente e iba a por el siguiente objetivo. Sin restricciones, sin fallos. Un único objetivo, volver lo antes posible a la Orden.

Desde hace rato se había dado cuenta de que Allen le espiaba. Le miraba mucho. No sabía como encajar eso. Por eso lo evitaba... Le hacía sentir algo raro y eso le molestaba. Le enojaba no saber que era, y sobre todo que el Moyashi fuese la causa. Pero no debía pensar eso ahora. Debía matar todos aquellos monstruos que estaban a su alrededor y querían acabar con su vida.

Cuando toda existencia de esos seres quedó reducido a la nada se relajó y miró a su alrededor. Y entonces se percató de sus heridas. No por el dolor, sino por ese líquido de color carmesí. Bajó la mirada poniendo una mano en su costado. No eran tan graves. Se recuperaría en la vuelta a la Orden.

Aún no sabía porque Komui le había envidado a esa misión y menos solo. Tan solo le había dicho unas palabras; rapidez, eficacia y poder. Era verdad que no era muy complicada la misión, pero ese día justo tenía pensado hablar con Allen, justo cuando pensaba aclarar las cosas. Ya podría haber mandado al vampiro o al estúpido conejo, ya claro porque a la mujer no la enviaría, ni tampoco a su adorada hermana. Suspiró y chasqueó la lengua. Tenía una mala sensación.....una jodida mala sensación.... y eso no le gustaba.

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, pero tan solo quedaban los restos de aquella malditas cosas. No se fiaba. Había algo más. Lo sabía, pero no lo podía ver. Se puso en posición defensiva contra algo que visualmente no existía...

Sintió una mano al cuello. Abrió los ojos e intentó cortar a lo que se atrevía a tocarle, pero cuando volteó no había nada... ¿Qué demonios era eso?...Sintió que algo lo atravesaba y abrió los ojos. Miró y buscó pero no veía nada... Entonces cerró los ojos y lo sintió. Un akuma de nivel superior. Debía ser eso. No dudó en activar los niveles superiores de su Mugen y en acabar con esa amenaza. Lo tenía claro, él no moriría hasta encontrarle. Definitivamente, él no moriría.

Después de una intensa lucha acabó con su maldito enemigo. No esperaba recibir tantos daños, pero ahora sabía por qué Komui le había enviado. No cualquiera podía acabar con una de esas cosas. Pero ya estaba.... Ahora más sangre brotaba de su cuerpo. Se escapaba por esas heridas, pero le importaba muy poco. Ahora podría ir a hablar con Allen y arreglar las cosas. Dejarlas en claro.

Comenzó a caminar por la misma dirección que había venido. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar unos pasos detrás de él. Volteó y se sorprendió al ver un humano. ¿Sería otro maldito Akuma? Pero parecía humano. Seguía caminando hasta colocarse delante de él. Iba a coger la mugen cuando ese tipo el cogió del cuello. Ahora lo entendía... Era un Noah....Su piel oscureció en segundos, y su pelo desordenado se había vuelto elegante. Las gafas que llevaba habían desaparecido... Era Tyki Mikk.

-No eres el exorcista que esperaba... Kanda Yuu... mejor así podré hacer lo que quiera-sus ojos cambiaron mientras le apretaba el cuello a Kanda.

-Suéltame, maldito bastardo-tras decir esto le pateó en un costado y Tyki le soltó.

-Solo quiero jugar contigo...

Kanda se hizo para atrás sosteniendo firmemente la Mugen. Ambos sabían que el japonés estaba demasiado herido para ganar una lucha, pero que no se rendiría fácilmente. Por este motivo Tyki optó por cansarlo lo suficiente, pero no se esperaba que Kanda le llegase a herir.

-Me has enojado-dio sonriendo el Noah.

Sin esperar la reacción del japonés y aprovechando los bajos reflejos que tenía ahora, le golpeó en las heridas dejándole inconciente. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tyki mientras contemplaba el rostro del samurai durmiente. Se vengaría y ya sabía la forma, ahora solo quedaba el lugar. No se sorprendió de ver un castillo cerca y haciendo que un Akuma cargarse a Kanda se dirigió hasta este.

Cuando Kanda despertó estaba en una mazmorra o calabozo, ¿o era una cárcel? Observó que sus manos estaban retenidas por unos grilletes anclados en la pared. ¿Esto era obra del Noah? Su respuesta fue rápidamente respondida. Tyki se acercó cogiendo el mentón de Kanda, que lo miraba seria y penetrantemente.

-Suéltame....-exigió el samurai.

-Me heriste....ahora me vengaré.... además no es que seas feo... Ahora que te miro estás bastante bien agraciado...-susurró el Noé mirándole fijamente.

Kanda abrió los ojos, ¿qué estaba pensando ese maldito bastardo? De nuevo su repuesta no tardó mucho en llegar. Tyki se había quitado los guantes y le acariciaba el pecho ensangrentado... ¿Ese bastardo iba a tocarlo? De nuevo.... la respuesta. El Noé le rasgó los pantalones. Kanda le intentó patear y este le puso grilletes en los pies. El samurai le miró con odio.

-No te atrevas...

-No creo que estés en posición de decirme nada, exorcista. Serás mío... ¿Me odias?-comenzó a reírse mientras se bajaba el pantalón.

Sabía lo que pasaría ahora. Claro que lo sabía, demonios. Se mordió el labio. Maldito Noé, maldito asqueroso bastardo. Cerró los ojos resignado. Sabía lo que pasaría....de nuevo, estaba solo sin ayuda, sin poder hacer nada.

Apretó los puños al sentir el miembro de Tyki rozar su entrada y al oír la risa de este. Esa maldita risa. Abrió los ojos de repente cuando sintió el dolor de ser penetrado de golpe sin ninguna consideración, tampoco esperaba menos. Al menos no gritaría, no diría nada. No haría ningún sonido. No se iba a rebajar a disfrutarlo. No se movería... ¿Por qué le odiaba?...

-Oh estás estrecho...-dijo Tyki tocándole el rostro pero solo recibió una mordida por parte de Kanda. Tyki le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el labio de Kanda sangrase- eres un bruto...entonces así te trataré... Kanda Yuu.

Sintió como sacaba su miembro lentamente y le volvía a embestir más rápido y fuerte. Cerró sus ojos pensando en otra cosa. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor. A la soledad. A ser maltratado. Esto no era distinto. Pero dolía tanto, era tan humillante.

Tyki cogió su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse a pesar de que Kanda se resistía a eso. Solo consiguió más risas y que el Noé le mordiese el labio. La mirada del samurai cada vez esta más perdida. A cada embestida que le producía placer a Tyki... Kanda perdía la cordura, se perdía a si mismo. El dolor ya no le afectaba, allí donde estaba ya nada le llegaba, solo había una única frase en su mente. Ni siquiera sintió cuando el otro se corrió en su interior y lo besó esperando respuesta, que nunca llego.

-¿Qué te pasa exorcista?....-Tyki comenzó a reír y comenzó a su vez a llover. El Noé no pudo resistirlo y le ordenó al akuma que abriese un hueco en la pared, del cual comenzó a entrar agua. Se acercó de nuevo a los labios sangrantes del ido samurai- con suerte te ahogarás... porque pareces que estás loco con esa mirada perdida. Que pena, sería un buen amante...

Tras decir eso, salió seguido del akuma mientras abandonaba a un Kanda desarmado, roto, casi sin vida... mientras el tenebroso lugar se iba llenando de agua lentamente.

A esa misma vez, Allen y Lavi ya habían llegado al mismo lugar y veían de lejos el castillo. Estaban buscando a Kanda. Entonces la lluvia se estaba convirtiendo en una tormenta. El tiempo corría en su contra y ellos no lo sabían. Entonces se fijaron en el castillo.

-Debe estar ahí...mira al que está cayendo...-dijo Lavi y se sorprendió de ver como el albino salía conrriendo en dirección al castillo.

Cuando entraron buscaron con la mirada, algo desanimados, pero cuando entraron al lugar Lavi pisó algo. Era la Mugen. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a gritar su nombre desesperados. Cuando estaban cerca de las mazmorras notaron que estas se estaban inundando, pero fue Allen el que se dio cuenta de que olía a sangre.

-Lavi....huele a sangre..... ¡Kanda!- el pelirrojo le miró y agudizó su oído en busca de algún sonido.

Allen vio algo que brillaba debajo del agua que les llegaba por las rodillas y lo cogió. Ambos se sorprendieron y sus corazones dieron un brinco al ver que era un botón de los uniformes de exorcistas. Entonces se escuchó un ruido de una mazmorra y ambos se tiraron corriendo a esa.

-¡YUU!- gritó el pelirrojo al ver a Kanda con lo grilletes. Se acercó e intentó soltarlo.

Allen no pudo moverse... Kanda estaba sangrando...el agua de su alrededor era rojiza....y casi no tenía ropa. Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida. No hablaba no decía nada. Incluso cuando Lavi lo soltó no decía nada. Se acercó a ayudarle.

-¡¡¡Kanda!!! ¡¡¡Oye!!!-le gritó pero él solo dibujo una sonrisa vacía en sus labios que dejó de hielo a ambos, tanto a Lavi como Allen.

-¿Me odias?....-susurró con esa mirada perdida... ¿Qué le había pasado a Kanda?


	4. Broken Dreams¿Puedes oírme?

Broken Dreams. ¿Puedes oírme?

Lavi estaba cargando a Yuu. Le habían puesto una manta. Pero Allen se estaba asustando. Kanda no decía nada y Lavi tampoco. El sonido de las pisadas bajo la lluvia eran angustiosas. ¿Qué debo hacer?; se preguntaba el albino mirando las pisadas de Lavi. ¿Dónde le vamos a llevar?... ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Estará bien?

Lavi echó una rápida mirada a Allen mientras se aferraba a Yuu. Nunca le había visto así, con la mirada perdida, incluso aún estaba sangrando. Soltó una maldición interna. Por suerte o por desgracia Yuu pesaba poco y podía cargarlo como si nada. Pero, aún no sabían a dónde iban. Si la memoria no le fallaba había por aquí cerca un pueblo. Debía haber algún médico. Observó la mirada vacía de Yuu... Algo muy malo debía haberle pasado, pero, ¿quién? ¿Quién se atrevido a hacerle algo tan malo al samurai para que se traumatizara?... ¿qué tan mala debía ser esa cosa?

-Lavi...-el pelirrojo miró al albino- ¿dónde vamos?

-Tranquilo Allen, ya debemos estar llegando al pueblo. Un poco más y lo encontraremos-le sonrió a pesar que no tenía ninguna ganas de ellos. El albino también le sonrió y comenzaron a andar de nuevo.

Y seguían caminando sin que el paisaje boscoso cambiase. Pero algo sorprendió al joven Bookman, de vez en cuando Yuu abría los ojos y susurra: ¿me odias? Decidió no darle importancia, a pesar de que le gustaría haberle gritado que no, ¿cómo podía odiarlo? Pero algo interrumpió su meditación. Había llegado al pueblo, y eso le hizo sentirse aliviado. Miró al albino que se colocó a su lado mirando a Kanda preocupado.

-Allen, ve a buscar a un médico....yo buscaré un hotel o algo...date prisa...-Allen asintió y salió corriendo hacía el pueblo, mientras Lavi seguía caminando- Yuu chan ahora todo va a estar bien...tranquilo...

Dijo eso, pero como esperaba no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera se quejo. Tan solo esa mirada perdida...Ahora lo más importante era salvarle, curar esas heridas. Luego verían que harían, porque las suposiciones que tenían eran tan descabelladas que rezaba para que no fuesen ciertas. Suplicaba silenciosamente que no le hubiese pasado eso...

Cuando llegó al pueblo Allen estaba en la entrada con un médico que les dijo la dirección de un hostal. Tras acomodarse el médico se fijo en Kanda.

-Es él, ¿no?-Lavi asintió- entonces procederé a revisarlo.

-Espere-dijo el pelirrojo y se acercó sonriendo, claro que falsamente a Allen- Ne Allen, ve a llamar a Komui y dale la noticia, seguro que todos se pondrán muy contentos...

El albino asintió y salió corriendo seguido de Tim, a buscar un teléfono. Tras unas cuantas vueltas y preguntar a los ciudadanos dejó de llover. Allen miró al cielo, que se despejaba lentamente. A su vez los rayos del Sol inundaban tímidamente la cuidad. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tim, parece que todo va a salir bien, ¿no?

Tras decir esto corrió hasta el ansiado teléfono y llamo a la Orden rápidamente. Después de cruzar unas palabras, de que llamasen a Komui y que este viniese por fin.

-¿Allen kun?....-se oían ruidos al otro lado. Incluso a Lenalee queriendo coger el teléfono y a la gente haciendo preguntas que se perdían en el silencio.

-K....-de repente su voz no quería salir. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba muy feliz...tanto que unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿A-Allen?..... ¿Qué ha pasado?-pero el propio albino le cortó las frases.

-Está vivo....-dijo sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas- Está con nosotros.... Kanda está vivo....

-¿está vivo?- en ese momento Komui estaba sonriendo y todos a su alrededor soltaron suspiros de Alivio, incluso algunos lloraron felizmente- Está bien... está herido, ¿verdad? Pues teneís dos días, entonces pasará el tren. Vendréis en ese. No te preocupes Allen kun, a Kanda le dará tiempo a curarse....

-Gracias Komui san.....

En el hostal mientras el médico quedaba sorprendido de las heridas y las curaba como podía mientras el joven Bookman, que estaba apoyado en la pared observaba atentamente. Las heridas del torso, el labio....pero le médico se quedó frío cuando le dio la vuelta a Kanda. Lavi lo supuso... Lo que tanto había pedido, se lo habían hecho. El médico le miró y Lavi se acercó a él.

-Él...ha sido....-el médico no sabía como decirlo.

-No hace falta que lo diga-rozó la mejilla del ido Yuu-tan solo le pida que no le diga nada a mi compañero y que lo cure para irse.

-Está bien...pero...al parecer-el médico pasó su mano por delante de Kanda que ni se inmutó-emocionalmente....psíquicamente...

-Ya nos ocuparemos de ello-dijo Lavi sentándose en la cama mientras el médico seguía curándolo.

Cuando Allen llegó a la habitación, el médico estaba saliendo y se despidieron con la mano. Kanda estaba en la cama y con las sábanas tapándole hasta el cuello. El pelirrojo estaba a su lado y le miró a los ojos sonriendo. Allen le sonrió y se acercó, viendo esa mirada rara que tenía Kanda. Debía dolerle mucho, ¿no?

-Ne Allen, yo voy a comprar ropa para Yuu, ¿Tú le darás de comer?-Allen asintió y Lavi se escurrió rápidamente de la habitación. Allen se acercó a el samurai- ne Bakanda siéntate-como vio que él solo no lo haría le ayudó y buscó el plato de comida con la mirada. Tras encontrarlo comenzó a darle de comer-abre la boca...- Kanda hacía lo que le decía...como una marioneta.

Mientras tanto Lavi buscaba el teléfono... Y tardó poco en hacerlo. Comenzaba a anochecer, debía darse prisa. Esperó a que le comunicaran con Komui.

-Komui.... ¿estás solo?...-preguntó el pelirrojo mientras el nombrado se extrañaba de la llamada- vengo a decirte algo importante....-se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho Allen kun?-Komui comenzó a asustarse al escuchar el silencio del Bookman- ¿Lavi kun?...

-A Yuu-cogió aire tenía que decirlo- le violaron-se produzco un tenso silencio que el mismo pelirrojo rompió- y dudo que fuese un akuma, quien lo hizo ha de estar buscándolo...

-Coged el tren de mañana en la mañana-dijo inmediatamente Komui.

-Por favor, no lo comentes con nadie....Él...no es él ahora.

-¿Qué?- se quedó asombrado- Está bien, tened cuidado-el mismo Komui colgó.

El pelirrojo tardó más en soltar el teléfono. Debía darse prisa en ir a comprar la ropa, y sobre todo debía seguir actuando ante el albino para que no se percatase del estado de Yuu. Le diría que estaba cansado, que las heridas le tenían agotado y que Komui le había llamado para decirle que mañana pasaba un tren.

Suspiró y fue a la primera tienda que vio. Compró una ropa mullida para Kanda y una larga capa, pero sabía que aunque comprase eso, no cambiaría los hechos. No había podido proteger a su Yuu chan. Debía darse prisa y dejar de pensar. Sin más esperas se dirigío al hostal donde observó a Allen dormido y a Yuu con esa misma mirada.

Depositó la ropa en una mesa y se acercó al samurai rozando sus cabellos. Se sentó en la cama y se acercó al oído de Kanda...

-¿Puedes oírme Yuu?....-susurró delicadamente, sin obtener respuesta.


	5. Broken DreamsLocura

Broken Dreams. Locura.

Cuando Allen despertó ya estaba todo recogido, incluso Kanda estaba sentado sobre la cama, vestido. Miró a Lavi que era quien le había despertado y le estaba diciendo que tenían que irse hoy, pero el albino no le prestó mucha atención al Bookman, tan solo miraba al samurai. Esa mirada... No estaba bien. Había pasado algo y no le habían contado... ¿No confiaban en él? Ahora que lo pensaba Kanda solo había dicho una cosa desde que le encontraron. "¿Me odias?"...

-Yo voy a pagar, tú ve bajando con Yuu chan, ¿vale Allen?- el pelirrojo había interrumpido su meditación, pero asintió de igual manera.

Se acercó a Kanda y le cogió de la mano, sorprendentemente estaba muy fría. Eso le frenó un poco pero no debía dudar. Él estaba vivo, estaba delante de él. No se iba a morir. No lo permitiría. Tiró un poco de la mano de Kanda y este se levantó lentamente. Al menos sí se movía. Le guió hasta la salida de la habitación, pero se dio cuenta. ¿Dónde estaba la Mugen?... Buscó con su mirada en la habitación. ¿La tenía Lavi? Debía irle a preguntar, pero no podía dejar a Yuu solo. Pero, ¿y si se iban y alguien venía y se la llevaba?

Dio un paso más hacía la puerta y Kanda le siguió, entonces se percató de la gran capa que llevaba el samurai. Le quedaba demasiado grande. La movió un poco y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver la katana sosteniéndose por el cinturón. Si la perdían Kanda nunca les perdonaría. Siguió caminando llevándole hasta la salida donde estaba Lavi. Entre ambos les guiaron hasta fuera. Aún era oscuro, y el Sol no se había dignado a salir. Ninguno de los dos exorcistas se percató de que Yuu miró por unas décimas de segundo el cielo con algo de cordura, lucidez, que se perdió al segundo siguiente en la oscuridad que inundaba la mente del mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación el tren no tardó demasiado. Tampoco había mucha gente que fuese a subirse a él. Lavi dejó a Kanda con Allen. El pelirrojo se proponía alquilar un cuarto en el tren donde Yuu pudiese descansar. Además todavía pensaba que el bastardo que le había hecho eso le estaría buscando. No quería arriesgarse, arriesgarle.

Allen sonrió al ver a Lavi volviendo sonriendo victorioso.

-Ahh... tenemos un lugar privado, así podrás dormir Allen...-cogió la mano de Yuu y andó tirándole de él para sorpresa de Allen- está por aquí....supongo

Allen les siguió mirando con algo de celos a la mano de Lavi. Ya podría haber copiado la mano de ambos. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para desechar ese pensamiento. Ahora no era el momento para esas tonterías. No podría demostrar que estaba celoso. Eso no estaba permitido en ese momento. Suspiró y al momento se sorprendió de ver a lo que Lavi se refería. Habían dos grandes asientes mullidos a cada lado, pegados a la pared. Y encima de ellos compartimentos para poner el equipaje, que pronto fueron ocupados.

El albino observó como el pelirrojo acostaba cariñosamente a Yuu en un sillón y lo tapaba con uno manta. Se limitó a apartar la mirada y a apretar los puños. Esto es por el bien de Kanda; se repetía constantemente, pero lo más sorprendente fue ver como el samurai cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido.

-Ah...se durmió...-dijo sonriendo Lavi y mirando a Allen haciendo un gesto de victoria- bueno pues tenemos que estar en silencio entonces.

Allen asintió y se sentó en el otro asiento. La verdad que era muy cómodo. Pronto Lavi se sentó a su lado y por un largo tiempo ambos solo miraban al durmiente. Hasta que Lavi se levantó.

-Voy a buscar algo para comer....-dijo antes de irse por la puerta.

La verdad es que Allen se llevaba un rato aguantando las ganas de ir al baño. Suspiró al ver que no aguantaría mucho y salió de la habitación no muy convencido. De todas formas no iba a tardar mucho y parecía que Yuu iba a dormir todo el viaje. Seguramente no habría problema, así que fue a buscar el baño.

Pero si que había problema. De la pared del asiento donde dormía Kanda apareció una mano con guante, para luego seguir saliendo y acabar siendo un hombre moreno de cabellos oscuros que se acercó al samurai y besó sus cabellos sueltos.

-No te ahogaste ¿eh?....-se acercó a la oreja de Yuu- despierta...-Kanda no abrió lso ojos estaba profundamente dormido y Tyki rió- Está bien, escúchame. Nunca podrás librarte de mí. Porque todos llevan una máscara. Nadie es realmente quien aparenta y yo siempre estaré allí, para hacerte de nuevo lo que quiera. Solo te quedo yo Kanda Yuu, porque, todos te odian por lo que eres, pero, tú lo has sabido siempre, ¿no?... Los monstruos son monstruos por mucho que traten de expiar sus pecados. Tú siempre me has esperado a mí. Ambos lo sabemos. Tranquilo, te seguiré hasta tus sueños...

Tyki se levantó y salió por la pared a la vez que Allen abría la puerta y entraba. Miró a Yuu y sonrió. Al parecer estaba bien y nada había pasado. Se acercó a acariciarle los cabellos para luego sentarse en el mismo sitio que antes. A los pocos minutos Lavi entró con comida que repartió. Y así pasó el viaje en tren, sin que ninguno de los dos supiese que a cada segundo que pasaba Yuu se iba perdiendo más en la oscuridad.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Lavi llamó a Komui y acordaron de no entrar a Kanda por la entrada principal, pues casi todos, desde curioso que odiaban a Kanda, hasta el general y Marie le esperaban por allí. Pero también acordaron que Allen no podría saber esto y que él sería el que entraría por allí. Nadie podía verle así, a parte de que el mismísimo Yuu se enfadaría con ellos Komui nunca lo permitiría.

Así que Lavi tendría que idear la manera de enviar a Allen a la puerta principal sin que sospechase, pero el ser un Bookman y además amigo de Allen le dio una idea pronto. Y mientras iban llegando a la Torre de la Orden comenzó su plan.

-Allen-el albino le miró mientras ambos arrastraban prácticamente a Yuu- se me ha ocurrido una idea fantástica.

-¿Cuál?- Allen al final del todo era muy inocente.

-¿Y si te adelantas y organizas una fiesta a Kanda? Al pricipio se enejorá, pero luego se pondrá contento. Así se animará-le sonrió y Allen le correspondió a la sonrisa.

-Está bien, entonces-soltó la mano de Yuu-si vas a este ritmo no dará tiempo...No tardeís ne...-dijo mientras salía corriendo a la entrada.

-Lo siento Allen....

Cuando el albino los perdió de vista cogió a Yuu en brazos delicadamente y buscó el camino para reunirse con Komui donde nadie estaría esperando a un enojado y asesino samurai.

Allen llegó a la Orden rápidamente donde todos el recibieron un poco desconcertados y preguntando por el perdido exorcista. Allen les comentó la idea de Lavi, y tan solo dos personas sospecharon algo, pero no dijeron nada. El general Tiedoll que miró a Marie. Ya sabían que algo le pasaba a su compañero y lo pensaban averiguar. Todos comenzaron a preparar una fiesta que no se celebraría.

Mientras Lavi llegaba al despacho de Komui con un silencioso Kanda. Cuando tocó la puerta el mismo le abrió sorprendiéndose del estado del samurai. Lavi buscó un sitió donde dejarlo, pero como siempre el despacho de este era un desastre, y donde únicamente había un hueco era la mesa de Komui, así que lo sentó allí.

-Kanda...-Komui se acercó a este y le acarició levemente al rostro como si se fuese a romper si lo tocaba. Lavi observó. Komui se dio la vuelta y miró a Lavi- ve a buscar a la enfermera...

-Pero...-el pelirrojo no quería dejar a Yuu- puede que este en la fiesta y si me ven...

-No lo esta Lavi...ve a buscarla-dijo muy serio, mientras volvía a mirar al ido samurai- Ve. Es una orden....

Lavi apretó los puños y frunciendo el ceño fue a buscarla, cerrando la puerta. Komui se acercó más a Yuu mirándole. EL inspector nunca pensó que llegase a ese estado. Miró esos ojos perdidos en la nada, pero se sorprendió al ver que los fijaba en lso suyos. Esa no era su mirada. No era la mirada de Kanda... Sonrió tétricamente mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

-¿Me odias?....- tras susurrar levemente esto volvió a su estado anterior, mientras una gota de sudor frío recorría la nuca de Komui. No pudo soportarlo más.

-Yo no te odio Yuu...- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pequeño. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esto? Le abrazó aferrándose a él- Esto es una locura...-se lamentó.


	6. Broken DreamsMentiras

Broken Dreams. Mentiras.

Lavi estaba buscando a la enfermera, había decidido ir a la enfermería. Esperaba que estuviese ahí, no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta que habría montado Allen y decir más mentiras. Para su suerte la enfermera estaba. Le explicó brevemente que Kanda estaba más herido de lo que parecía y que tenían que ir al despacho de Komui para que lo atendiese. La enfermera le siguió y pronto llegaron al despacho de Komui.

-Lavi....baja a la entrada principal y haz que todos vayan a sus puestos, que dejen esa fiesta o que la celebren, pero diles que Kanda está más herido de lo que pensábamos y no podrá ir. Tampoco podrá tener visitas-sentenció Komui mientras dejaba pasar a la enfermera.

-Pero...

-Lavi, no es hora de dudas, debemos actuar rápidamente.-cerró la puerta dejándole fuera.

Komui estaba muy raro a los ojos del joven Bookman. Solo le veía así cuando se trataba de su adorada hermanita, pero... ¿por qué con Yuu? ¿A lo mejor era instinto paternal? Desechó esa idea y comenzó a pensar en qué decir para que no se preocupasen por Kanda. ¿Sería mejor celebrar la fiesta o no? Suspiró, ese era un día horrible. Muy horrible. En realidad todo había sido desastroso desde que al samurai lo habían enviado a esa misión. Recordó el momento en el Komui les había dicho de la desaparición de este, en ese momento sintió como el mundo se le había caído encima, pero al ver a Allen actuar así...Siempre lo supo...A Allen le gustaba Kanda.

Se paró en seco y frunció el ceño al pensar en ello. No le gustaba esa idea. Suspiró y llegó donde estaban todos. Todos le miraron esperando al gran samurai, que nunca vendría. Sonrió falsamente y todo el mundo estaba atento a él.

-Veréis....Kanda ha dicho que no quiere venir, je je je....-la gente le miró y casi todos se fueron, quedando solamente los exorcistas, incluso los capitanes se fueron, todos menos Tiedoll.

-Entonces nosotros si podemos verle ¿no?-preguntó Lenalee.

-Está en la enfermería y dice que no quiere ver a nadie. Estuvo hablando con Komui y me echó-comenzó su numerito llorando y abrazándose a Lenalee- Yuu chan es muy cruel...

Tiedoll miró a Marian y ambos se fueron en silencio. Mientras, en el despacho de Komui la enfermera había retirado las ropas de Kanda cuidadosamente.

-Las heridas no son tan graves-comentó y miró a los ojos perdidos de samurai- pero no entiendo porque.....-intentó mirar hasta donde llegaban las vendas, se extrañó a ver se seguían por el pantalón y fue a retirarlo, pero Komui le cogió de la mano- Director...

-Esas no se las cures aquí...será mejor que lo llevemos a un sitio donde nadie lo pueda ver...

-Está bien...pero... ¿Kanda san?

-Eso es imposible ahora....-dijo Komui desviando la mirada y cogiendo a Yuu entre sus brazos dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí.

La enfermera comenzaba a comprender todo, lentamente. Entre ambos escogieron una habitación, a la cual lo llevaron y cerraron la puerta. La enfermera quedo horrorizada al ver que Kanda había sido violado, mientras Komui apretaba sus puños aún sin querer creérselo.

-No debe recibir visitas, y por favor solo cuídelo usted. Sea discreta-le pidió el director.

-Está bien... no dejaré que nadie se acerque...pero no deberíamos dejarle mucho tiempo solo.

-Lo sé, yo vendré a visitarlo...-Komui observó la mirada ida de Kanda... "Dios.... Ayúdale.... Por favor... ¿no es tu siervo?

-Él me odia.....-susurró Kanda de repente atrayendo la atención de ambos. Se quedaron fríos. ¿Por qué decía eso de repente?.

Mientras Tiedoll y Marian entraron al despacho de Komui.

-Le dije que no estaba maestro.

-Le esperaremos, todo con respecto a Yuu kun está confuso. Y no nos iremos hasta saber qué ha pasado con él.-dijo Tiedoll sentándose en el sillón.

-Kanda...está bien, ¿no?....-susurró Marian mirando el suelo.

-Yuu kun es fuerte...

Lenalee comenzó a interrogar a Lavi sin sacar nada en claro. El pelirrojo no se dejaba intimidar por los reproches de la china. Allen le miró a los ojos sabiendo que todo el rato le había estado ocultando parte de la verdad. ¿de verás Kanda estaba bien o no?

Al final la mujer se rindió y salió a buscar a su hermano para que le dijese. Lavi y Allen se quedaron solos.

-¿qué me ocultas Lavi?-preguntó serio el albino. Entonces vio la cara sería de Lavi.

-A Kanda le hicieron algo tan horrible que no habla, no come, no se enfada-Allen se sorprendió ante la dureza de las palabras del pelirrojo- Y no te diré que es Allen. Komui no me deja, y dudo que nos deje visitarle.

-¿po-or qué?-estaba muy sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

-Yuu no es como nosotros....

Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿qué quería decir con eso? No entendía nada era desesperante. Había estado delante de Kanda y no se había dado cuenta. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerzas. Había estado demasiado feliz porque estuviese vivo que no se había dado cuenta de estaba demasiado raro.

Komui salió de la habitación donde estaba Kanda y se encontró con Reever que le miraba seriamente. Komui intentó despistarlo con bromas. Pero Reever seguía con esa mirada.

-¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó y Komui no pudo negarse a contarle todo con respecto a Kanda. El australiano tardo algo de tiempo en asimilarlo- Pero....debe ser imposible...

- No se lo digas a nadie...

-Lo sé, para todos Kanda esta amargado por las heridas y no quiere ver a nada, según Lavi. Ahora lo entiendo todo, pero Komui, Tiedoll querrá saber qué es de su discípulo. ¿Le negarás a él también verle?

-Sí, si sale de shock no nos perdonará que le hayan visto así...

-Komui....-Reever se sorprendió- ¿qué quieres decir con qué si sale?

-No habla Reever. No come. No se mueve, sino le ordenas no hace nada. Tan solo.....-el director desvió la mirada.

-¿Tan solo?

-Tan solo balbucea cosas sin sentido de vez en cuando.....-le miró serio- dice cosas como; ¿me odias?...él me odia...

Reever se sorprendió pero tampoco dijo nada. Ambos caminaron hasta su despacho encontrándose a Lenalee por el camino. Pero consiguieron librarse de sus preguntas diciendo que Komui tenía mucho trabajo. Cuando entraron al despacho no esperaron encontrarse al General Tiedoll y a Marian en este. Reever cerró la puerta mientras Komui se disponía a intentar engañar a Marian y al general.

-Komui....-Tiedoll miró a su discípulo y decidió que lo mejor sería que no se enterase-Marian sal fuera...Los mayores deben hablar....

Sin ninguna queja Marian abandonó la estancia en silencio mientras Reever observaba el fracaso de Komui por despistar al general.

-Komui....deja de decirme vagas mentiras y dime como esta Yuu kun, o tendré que ir a verlo por mi mismo...

-General...No dejaré que nadie vea a Kanda-dijo seriamente Komui, esto sorprendió a los dos presentes a parte de él.

-Entonces dime, ¿es tan grave?

-Para que el afecte a Kanda...debe serlo ¿no cree?

Tiedoll le miró. Le había intrigado más la situación. ¿Qué tan malo podía llegar a ser lo que le había apsado para que le afectase a Yuu kun?... Komui no dejaría que nadie le viese. Pensó por un segundo en la cara de enojado de su lindo discípulo.

-Quiero verlo Komui-se levantó- y lo veré aunque te niegues. No te olvides que soy un general.

Komui frunció el ceño, no podría negarse. Le había acorralado con ese argumento.

-Está bien...-susurró Komui.-pero no voy a mentirte, Kanda ahora no es Kanda....

-Dejemos de mentirnos Komui y llévame hasta él.

Una gota de sudor frío corrió por el cuello de Reever. ¿Eso significaba qué el también podría verlo?


	7. Broken Dreams¿Máscaras?

Broken Dreams. ¿Máscaras?

Y la pregunta de Reever encontró respuesta al ver a la gran enfermera en la puerta hablando con Komi. Tiedoll estaba serio a su lado. El australiano estaba cada vez más nervioso, sinceramente esa mujer siempre daba miedo, incluso podía llegar a intimidar al director. Pero este no era el caso. Tan solo recibieron una mirada severa y esta se apartó, abriendo la puerta.

Lo primero que encontraron al ingresar en ella fue una cortina, y un sepulcral silencio. La enfermera cerró la puerta y corrió lentamente la cortina dejando ver a Kanda. No parecía que le pasara nada más que las heridas, por eso Reever se extrañó.

-¿Yuu-kun?- dijo Tiedoll. Estaba sorprendido. Reever aún no entendía la situación.- ¿Yuu kun?

El general se acercó rápidamente al samurai y le cogió de la mano. Eso alarmó al australiano. Se suponía que tendría que echarlos, molestarse, enojarse, pero tan solo había silencio. Ni siquiera se movía. Se fijó en sus ojos y se acercó lentamente mientras Tiedoll seguía diciendo su nombre sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Qué demonios?...-susurró Reever.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-el general miró serio a la enfermera y a Komui- Díganmelo.

-Seré claro...-susurró Komui ocultándose tras sus gafas- No pueden decir nada de lo que escuchen en esta habitación. Es más, cuando salgan de este lugar será como si no hubiésemos hablado.-Reever y Tiedoll asintieron- Kanda fue violado...-se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

Reever observó el rostro de Tiedoll. No podía describirlo. Kanda era como un hijo para él. Debía ser un golpe muy duro. Observó como el general apretaba un poco más fuerte la mano del samurai. La verdad es que él también se sentía impotente. ¿Quién habría sido?

-¿quién fue?-preguntó demandante el general. Reever se sorprendió al ver que había pensado lo mismo.

-No lo sabemos, pero podemos suponerlo. Kanda no es débil. Lo que nos lleva a pensar...

-Un Noé...-completó la frase de Komui y todos le miraron. Reever les miró para acabar mirando a Yuu- Debió ser uno....

-Comprendo...Yuu kun... ¿puedes oírme?...-preguntó susurrando Tiedoll, se le notaba dolido.

De repente una risa. Todos se quedaron fríos. Era de Kanda. ¿Estaba riendo? Siguió riendo, mirando un punto fijo en la nada. Después una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios.

-¿Me odias?.....

Reever no pudo imaginar tal cosa...daba miedo. Se encontró con la mirada de Yuu que a los pocos segundos se perdió. ¿Qué demonios?....

Tiedoll acarició el rostro de Kanda dulcemente, mientras todos los presentes le miraban, menos el samurai.

-No, Yuu kun, nadie te odia-sonrió, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La sala quedó en absoluto silencio mientras el general intentaba consolar a quien era para él su hijo. Al poco la enfermera los echó para tratar sus heridas. Los tres hombres quedaron en silencio fuera de la estancia. Ninguno tenía nada que decir. Ninguno sabía como aliviar al samurai.

-Hubiese preferido que llorase, que me pegase, que me rechazase.... Incluso que me ignorase-comentó el general triste.

-¿Sufre?...-preguntó Reever.

-¿No podemos hacer nada?-preguntó Komui.

-Ahora es como si no nos viese. Como si no pudiese percibirnos. Su mente ha buscado una escapatoria al dolor. Yuu kun....-se sacó las gafas y se limpió los ojos. ¿Cómo se sentiría el general?; se preguntaba Reever- siempre ha sido especial. Todo el mundo cree lo que realmente no es....

-Lo sabemos Tiedoll-susurró Komui intentando consolarle- él es fuerte. No se dejará vencer por esto.

Pero... ¿sería verdad lo de que podría superarlo?....se preguntó el australiano en sus adentros.

El día en la orden transcurrió con normalidad, aparente. Con calma, aparente. Solo pocos, muy pocos, se preocupaban realmente por el samurai. Entre ellos, Allen. Que seguía intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba el japonés, sin resultados.

Mientras investigaba discretamente por los pasillos se tropezó con Marian.

-Ah...lo siento-el albino se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba. Él debía saber algo, ¿no?...

-No te preocupes- se quedó mirando al albino.

-Esto... ¿Sabes dónde está Kanda?- preguntaron ambos a la vez, desilusionándose un poco después al saber que él otro tampoco lo sabía.

El pelirrojo también había decidido ir a investigar por su cuenta. Con un poco de suerte conseguiría algo de información y podría colarse donde estaba Yuu. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio a Marian y a Allen juntos. Entonces se dio cuenta, ellos también le estarían buscando. Así tan solo llamarían la atención. Desvió al mirada y observó como el sol acababa de desaparecer por el horizonte.

Mientras tanto la enfermera había decidido que podría dejar un momento la habitación sin vigilar. Tenía que ir a buscar un calmante que no le habían traído, y realmente parecía que el paciente no se iba a mover. En todo el tiempo que había estado con él, no se había movido, solo dicho cosas sin coherencias. Sentía lástima hacía el chico. Pero ella no podía hacer mucho más así que fue a buscar la mencionada pastilla.

Yuu abrió los ojos. Oscuridad, completa oscuridad. No había nada. No sentía nada. No existía el dolor y tampoco la felicidad. ¿Dónde estaba? No el importaba. ¿Quién era? No lo recordaba. Y tampoco le interesaba. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación en el más absoluto silencio. Vio a gente pasar. Se fijó es sus rostros, pero iban cubiertos por unas máscaras. Hablaban, pero no entendía lo que decían. No le importaba.

Caminó y comenzó a subir las escaleras. ¿Dónde iba?... No lo sabía, ¿a dónde no hubiese personas con máscaras? ¿A dónde no existiesen las mentiras?....

Cuando la enfermera regresó se sorprendió. ¿Dónde estaba Kanda Yuu?

Siguió caminando hasta que sintió que alguien le abrazaba. Le miró al rostro, pero tenía una máscara de dos colores. Negra y blanca.

-Mucho tiempo Kanda Yuu....

¿Sabía de quién era esa voz?.... No le importaba....

-Ahora serás mío de nuevo.... porque todos te odian y nadie dice nunca la verdad. Yo te la diré-le besó el cuello- Dios... siempre te ha odiado Kanda Yuu.... ese dios al que sirves, tan solo quiere tu muerte para condenarte al infierno... No eres más que un juguete de esta organización. Ven conmigo.....


	8. Esperanza

¿Esperanza?

La enfermera corrió al despacho de Komui, para su suerte, tan solo estaban el mismo y Reever. Se sorprendieron al ver que está abría la puerta de golpe y entraba sin ninguna explicación. Estaba jadeando y tenía una cara que daba miedo, la cual hizo que Komui se escondiese detrás del australiano que se puso tenso.

-No....está...-dijo entre jadeos la enfermera.

-¿No está qué?...-preguntó Komui entre tartamudeos.

-Ka-anda Yuu... no está...

A ambos se les heló la sangre. ¿Habría despertado? ¿Se habría ido por su propio pie?.... ¿Habrían venido a buscarlo?... El australiano y el chino se miraron. No hicieron falta palabras. Reever salió corriendo a buscarlo mientras Komui cogía el teléfono y preguntaba por Lavi y Allen. La enfermera miró al chino cuando este colgó el teléfono.

-Vaya a buscarle... si alguien lo encuentra vendrá aquí-dijo seriamente el director.

-Entendido...

Susurró la enfermera mientras salía y Allen, acompañado por Lavi llegaban corriendo. Komui no les dejó hablar.

-Buscad a Kanda por la Orden, no el digáis a nadie que es lo que buscáis, si lo encontráis traedlo aquí. Es todo...

Lavi salió corriendo mientras Allen miraba a Komui. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?... ¿Kanda había reaccionado?...

Mientras el jefe de sección y los dos exorcitas, más la enfermera buscaban por la torre, en algún otro lugar un Noé intentaba seducir a un perdido exorcista.

-¿qué dices?.... Kanda...Tú no encajas aquí, nunca lo has hecho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?....-Le tocó el pecho al samurai, introduciendo su mano por la vendas y tocando el tatuaje de este- ven conmigo...te trataré bien....

Su piel quemaba cuando él le tocaba. Pero no sabía quién era. No el importaba. Decía que Dios le quería condenar al infierno.... ¿Ya no estaba en él?....

Kanda miró a ese extraño. La máscara de dos colores. Después miró a la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Podía distinguir algunas formas. ¿Quizás eran flores?...¿Monstruos?... ¿de verdad Dios le odiaba?...

-¿qué piensas?... ¿qué debes pensar? ¿Acaso miento- Kanda sabía que en algunas cosas no mentía- No tendrás que luchar más si estás a mi lado... tampoco tendrás que preocuparte por nada...-Tyki le abrazó por la espalda y le mordió la oreja sin recibir respuesta- Ven... siempre supiste que esto pasaría algún día...

Un agujero negro, más oscuro de lo que se encontraba todo se abrió delante del samurai. El Noé se colocó en este extendiendo sus manos hacía el exorcista. Mientras susurraba palabras para que viniese. Kanda alzó el brazo hasta el Noé, mientras este sonreía.

A Allen no se le ocurría donde buscar. No sabía donde podía estar Kanda. Se mordió el labio. Entonces se acordó. Lo alto de la torre. A lo mejor había ido a ver las estrellas, como la primera vez que le encontró. Su rostro se iluminó y camino rápidamente, pues la gente le miraba. Se suponía que debí disimular, pero, desde que Komui había dicho que le buscasen no quería dar la oportunidad de encontrarlo a otro. Frunció el cerño al ver que los pasillos estaban llenos de gente. Se había topado varias veces con Lavi y con la enfermera. No había mucho que decir.

Suspiró y comenzó a correr cuando vio que en un pasillo no había nadie. Debía darse prisa, Kanda se había movido, eso decía que podía estar recuperándose de lo que quiera que tuviese. Que se pondría bien. Ocultó su leve sonrisa mientras lentamente subía por la gran torre. Poco a poco se acercaba al lugar. Si Kanda se habría movido, incluso, si ya estaba algo mejor, podría decírselo....Un cálido sentimiento comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho. Era esperanza.... Sí, la esperanza que le inclinaba a subir más rápido esas escaleras. Que le obligaba a su corazón a latir más rápido.

El Noé consiguió que Kanda diese un paso hacía el agujero. Le había costado, pero pronto podía tener al exorcista completamente en sus manos. Sería suyo, completamente suyo. La verdad es que no esperaba que hubiese sobrevivido al día en que lo forzó, pero si lo había hecho quería decir algo. Tal y como le había explicado el Conde; Ese chico, estaba hecho para sobrevivir, pasase lo que pasase.

No pudo evitar sonreír tétrica y siniestramente. Nunca pensó que sería tan divertido. El samurai dio otro paso.

-Ven...ya queda menos...Ven aquí, a mi lado... Kanda-susurró dulcemente mientras sonreía. Notó unas pisadas subiendo rápidamente la escalera.

Miró dónde se encontraba, era el punto más alto de la torre. Ahí supuestamente no tendría que venir nadie, pero... lo tenía tan cerca. Estaba tan cerca. Las malditas pisadas. Frunció el ceño y soltó las manos del samurai metiéndose en el agujero, no sin antes susurrar.

-Volveré...Kanda Yuu...y entonces si vendrás conmigo... ¿verdad?....-el agujero se cerró al notar tan cercas las pisadas.

Road miró sonriendo a Tyki.

-No digas nada....-dijo molesto

-Estabas tan cerca...-dijo ella riendo.

Allen subió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Debía estar allí, esta vez no se escondería. Saltaría encima de él y se lo diría. Lo peor que podría decirle era que no, y el no lo tenía seguro. Además el fuerte latir de su corazón se lo decía, podría pasar que le aceptase.

Ya quedaban pocos escalones. Intentó calmar su corazón y quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. El último escalón. Vió sus cabellos, ahí estaba....

Se paró en seco. ¿Reever?

El australiano estaba a su lado. Hablándole, pero Kanda no se movía. Reever lo cogió en brazos y se quedó mirando a Allen. Se acercó a él y pasó por su lado mientras el albino seguía ahí.

-Reever san...-Allen extendió su mano hacía él. El jefe de sección le miró.

-¿Qué pasa Allen?- miró la mano del albino sorprendido y Allen al retiró rápidamente.

-No, no pasa nada....-susurró bajando la mirada.

Reever desapareció de la vista del albino y se llevó a Kanda al despacho de Komui.

-Menos mal....-el director suspiró- Kanda...-sonrió y acarició el rostro de este delante de Reever que aún lo sostenía en brazos- Si caminó hacía allí el solo....

-Hay esperanza- sonrió el australiano- ¿no, Komui?


	9. ¿Destino?

¿Destino?

Lavi vigiló con cautela a Komui y a Reever. Evidentemente porque llevaban a Yuu a una habitación en la cual estaría, y si conseguía despistar a la enfermera podría ver por fin al samurai. De lo que no se dio cuenta es que cierto albino también estaba espiando.

Cuando los dos dejaron a Kanda y se fueron,Lavi se disponía a ir a la habitación pero una gran mano se posó en su hombro y miró de quién era; Marian. Que le hizo signo de silencio. EL joven Bookman no le entendió, pero comprendía que él también querría ver a su compañero.

-Esperemos a que no deje entrar a Allen y nos colaremos...-susurró el otro. Lavi le miró...

-Eres bastante listo-sonrió falsamente y miró atento como Allen tocaba la puerta.

Allen tocó suavemente la puerta. Había visto como entraban a Kanda en esa habitación. Tal vez no había nadie y podría entrar, pero para su sorpresa estaba la enfermera, que le miró mal. Lo sabía no le dejaría entrar por las buenas.

-¿Qué deseas?-preguntó cortantemente la enfermera con esa cara de; no te voy a dejar pasar aunque me lo pida el mismo Dios.

-Venía....-Allen sabía que si no lo intentaba no entraría- a ver si podía ver a Kanda.

-No puedes-la enfermera le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices pero Allen puso el pie e hizo fuerza con las manos.

-Debo verlo...

Comenzó una lucha de palabras e intentos por abrir o cerrar la puerta. La verdad que desde el punto donde estaban Lavi y Marian se veía divertido, pero ambos sabían que no lo tenía. Si se esmeraban tanto en esconder al samurai era que algo muy grave pasaba. Eso lo había deducido Marian tras ver la cara de su maestro cuando regresó del despacho de Komui.

Siguieron observando en completo silencio, hasta que al final la enfermera cogió a Allen y se lo llevaba a rastras. En ese momento se levantaron y llegaron hasta la puerta. Ambos se miraron y Marin tomó el pomo de la puerta comenzando a abrirlo lentamente.

Cuando abrieron la puerta había una cortina. Y justo cuando iban a entrar una mano s eposó en el hombro de cada uno. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron que era el general Tiedoll.

-¿qué hacéis?...

-Venimos a ver a Yuu-dijo Lavi ya harto de esa situación.

-Maestro, Kanda es nuestro amigo, compañero. No podemos creernos algo tan falso como que no quiere vernos y que aún no se le curan las heridas.

-Lo comprendo chicos, pero así no se hacen las cosas-dijo el general que les soltó y se apartó para que saliesen de la habitación.

Lavi se quedó mirando la cortina mientras se mordía el labio con fastidio, había estado tan cerca. Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Ambos salieron y el capitán lo llevó a una esquina para hablar con ellos sin que pudiesen ser escuchados.

-A ver... Yuu kun es como un hijo para mí al igual que tú- a Lavi no le interesaba esa parte en absoluto. Miró la ventana, tal vez tendría que entrar por ella si quería ver al samurai.- por eso, os pido que respetéis su voluntad y la de Komui. Si queréis verlo ir a hablad con él seriamente.

Tras decir esto el general se metió en la habitación. Lavi miró la puerta. La situación se volvía irritante. Tiedoll sintió algo raro al entrar a la habitación, pero Yuu parecía estar como siempre. Se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado y le acarició los cabellos que yacían sueltos sobre la cama.

Suspiró y observó los ojos perdidos de este. ¿No tenían suficiente con el pasado de ese chico?; se preguntó.

-Yuu, parece que muchos desean verte-sonrió- date prisa y vuelve a la normalidad. Muchos te necesitan. Aunque lo nieguen eres importante-pero como se lo esperaba no había repuesta por parte de su discípulo.

Para el samurai todo seguía oscuro. Un extraño se había sentado al lado, con una careta. Hablaba, pero no le entendía. No le importaba. ¿Por qué le tenía que importar? Todos mentían era el destino. Para conseguir lo que querían sacrificaban a los demás. Miró a su alrededor. Unas extrañas flores, marchitas la mayoría. Unos extraños seres seguían flotando a su alrededor. Todo parecía querer decir algo, pero no significaba nada.

Entonces escuchó ese llamado de nuevo. No sabía que era, pero... Era distinto a todo eso. Había sentido lo mismo que cuando el hombre de la careta bicolor le había hablado. ¿Quién era?...

Tiedoll se sorprendió al observar un pequeño cambio en los ojos de su discípulo. Le tomó de la mano y comenzó a llamarlo. Una pequeña....solo un diminuta y pequeña luz había aparecido en los ojos de Kanda por un segundo.

Fuera, la enfermera se estaba quejando a Komui.

-Es que no paran de venir...y miré allí también- la mujer señaló a Lavi y a Marian- estoy harta....

-No diga eso...-Komui abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Observaron al general Tiedoll- ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que... empieza a despertar-susurró para luego seguir llamándole- Yuu kun, estamos aquí esperándote

Ambos se acercaron rápido al samurai mientras la enfermera le tomaba la temperatura y Komui acariciaba levemente el rostro de este.

Yuu seguía escuchando ese extraño llamado. ¿Quién...quién le estaba llamando?

Abrió un poco los labios.

-¿Quién es?.....-susurró mientras los presentes se le quedaban mirando en silencio.

Mientras en lo alto de la torre alguien llegaba sin avisar colocándose el sombrero.

-Entonces.... Es hora de cumplir el destino...-dijo Tyki sonriendo a la oscuridad de la noche.


	10. ¿Amor, odio?

¿Amor, odio?

Komui, la enfermera y Tiedoll se quedaron sorprendidos al oír esas palabras provenientes de los labios de Kanda. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso había perdido la memoria? Pero no era así. El samurai escuchaba a alguien que el llamaba y no sabía quién era. Esa voz, era extraña, pero que utilizara su nombre no le molestaba en absoluto. Esa voz....era conocida... Después de mucho tiempo sin poder dormir, cerró los ojos y se quedó tranquilamente dormido, cosa que dejó a los presentes más confusos aún.

-¿qué significa esto?-susurró la enferma.

-Tal vez...Yuu kun esté despertando...-sonrió tiernamente Tiedoll.

-Esperemos que sea eso, pero esa pregunta...

-No le des más vueltas, Komui. Él es fuerte, sabíamos que tan solo era temporal. Él saldrá de esto y volverá a ser el mismo- más bien parecía una plegaria.

La enfermera les acabó echando para poder curarle de nuevo, pero ella misma se sorprendió al no ver ninguna herida o cicatriz en el cuerpo de aquel chico. Definitivamente el japonés no era normal, y tal vez, el general tenía razón; pensaba ella mientras se daba cuenta de que pronto su paciente tendría hambre, y quizás pudiese comer. Sin meditarlo más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, la cual se llevó por si algún intruso se atrevía a entrar.

Pero los intrusos ya habían sido llamados por Komui y estaban reunidos en su despacho. Todos en completo y absoluto silencio. Miradas nerviosas, otras de expectación, pero todas dirigidas a Komui. En la sala se encontraban; Allen, Lavi, Marian, el general Tiedoll, Reever y el mismo Komui.

-Bueno....-susurró Komui mirando a todos los presentes, pero se quedó callado.

Mientras, alguien se internaba en la Orden, atravesando las paredes. Tenía un objetivo claro, y pesar de la oscuridad de la noche sabía donde debía ir para encontrarle. No había mucha gente caminando por los pasillos. No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de lo fácil que estaba resultando. Entonces lo sintió. Miró a una puerta que no tenía nada de especial.

Se acercó e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Sin más dilación la atravesó y observó una cortina. La corrió lentamente y observó al dormido samurai. Se acercó y comprobó que aún dormía.

-Sería tan fácil llevarte así....-susurró sonriendo- pero entonces sería aburrido. Y debes ser tú el que venga-le acarició el rostro.

Kanda abrió lentamente los ojos ante la caricia, observando al hombre de la máscara bicolor. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos antes de que Tyki le cogiese del cuello y comenzará a ahogarle. En ese momento Kanda recuperó el control de su mente viendo al Noé.

El samurai llevó las manos a la del Noé apretándola para que le soltase mientras alzaba su pierna y le daba una patada apartándole de él mientras recuperaba el aire y se ponía en guardia.

-Parece que ya despertaste Kanda Yuu-dijo entre sonrisas mientras el nombrado buscaba su arma por la sala-¿Buscas esto?...-la mugen estaba en manos de Tyki.

-Te mataré.....-susurró el exorcista que aún no comprendía del todo la situación.

-Mírate antes de hablar. Estás semi desnudo...-Kanda se miró, tan solo llevaba los pantalones y los cabellos sueltos- sin tu arma, confuso...eres una presa interesante...

-Mírate, tan solo eres un estúpido Noé-contestó el japonés con determinación-que solo sigue órdenes de un tio gordo al que llaman Conde...

-Ahí te has pasado....

Tras decir esto se lanzó contra Kanda que no pudo evitarlo, y acabó inmovilizado por el Noé. Este comenzó a tocar su pecho, sobre el tatuaje y Yuu intentó apartarle de una patada, pero no lo consiguió. Tyki fue más rápido y le hirió interiormente haciendo que el exorcista soltase una exclamación de dolor.

-Te diré una cosa...-cogió el mentón de Kanda para que le mirase, esa fría y afilada, a la vez penetrante, de odio, determinación, así era esa mirada. Como el gustaba, parecía que no quería ser domado y eso le gustaba- vendrás conmigo, y tú decidirás hacerlo.

-Si lo hago será para matarte-soltó de repente y Tyki le mordió el labio.

-No he terminado....-sonrió el Noé- está vez será peor que la anterior.

-No te temo-Kanda sonrió- yo no moriré

-Pareces muy seguro...-le miró, ese chico, esa determinación, ese orgullo, quería romperlos...

Kanda se limitó a sonreírle de esa manera decidida. Tyki sin pensárselo más, comenzó a romperle los músculos para que no se pudiese mover. Cuando el exorcista cayó al suelo buscó una cuerda o algo para poder atarlo. Encontró unos calmantes y sonrió inyectándoselos al japonés.

-Así no podrás moverte, pero sentirás todo lo que te haga-sonrió besándole.

Kanda le mordió y el Noé le pegó un puñetazo haciendo que sangrase. Sonrió.

-¿Dónde queda tu orgullo ahora? Exorcista...

Le levantó y lo colocó en la cama bocarriba. Comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y le miró a los ojos, tan solo para ver la mirada de odio que le lanzaba el otro. Observó el cuerpo que no se podía mover. A pesar que lo había herido antes, ya no estaban las heridas. Era increíble, increíblemente interesante, tanto que no pudo resistirse.

Se acercó al cuello de Kanda y lo mordió dejándole una marca. Le acarició el rostro y se acercó a su oreja lamiéndola. Observó la sangre que tenía en el rostro.

-Te haré sufrir lo indecible.....-susurró mordiendo la oreja-pero....es porque te deseo...

Le arañó el pecho, pero sintió algo punzante en el pecho que hizo que mirase. Era la mugen, Kanda se la estaba clavando en el costado. ¿Cómo se podía mover?... ¿Acaso los calmantes eran tan débiles?... Pero no era posible que se pudiese mover tan rápido. Entonces cayó en al cuenta. En él no debían tener efecto duradero.

-Si me deseas.....te jodes.....porque te vas a quedar con las ganas.... ¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó Kanda retorciendo la Mugen para hacerle mayor daño posible.

El Noé sonrió. La situación se ponía interesante.


	11. Recogiendo las piezas

Recogiendo las piezas

Las miradas seguían fijas. Ninguno se movía. Dos enemigos, ahora solo. En un mismo cuarto. El silencio seguía siendo el dominante. Ambos esperaban el movimiento del otro para actuar. Sabían, que ninguno moriría ahí, pero que uno no saldría bien parado de ese encuentro.

Ambas respiraciones estaban acompasadas. Se miraban a los ojos. Miradas frías, hirientes, penetrantes. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir?... ¿Qué iba a suceder? ¿Quién se iba a rendir?

La mugen seguía clavada en el pecho del Noé, mientras la sangre de este caía en el cuerpo del exorcista. Seguían ambos sin moverse mientras se oíale sonido de las gotas de ese líquido carmesí chocar contra el pecho del samurai. La herida no era mortal, pero limitaba mucho a Tyki, en cambio, Kanda aún no se podía mover mucho.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Noé. La mirada de Kanda se afiló más. Pero, algo les interrumpió, unas pasos en el pasillo. Ambos miraron a la puerta. Alguien la estaba abriendo. Rápidamente el Noé se retiró del exorcista sin poder evitar mirar su cuerpo se llevó la mano a la herida y se esfumó traspasando la pared. El samurai se subió los pantalones mientras se levantaba y la sangre de su enemigo le manchaba más.

La enfermera abrió la puerta y lo que llevaba en las manos se le cayó al suelo. Nunca hubiese esperado ver a su paciente de pie mirando una pared que estaba manchada se sangre. En la mano de este su arma cubierta de sangre, y más de la misma cayendo por su cuerpo. ¿Estaba herido?... No le dio tiempo a preguntarle, este corrió rápidamente hasta la puerta y empujándola desapareció de su vista. Cayó al suelo aún conmocionada. ¿Qué demonios?...

En el despacho de Komui todos esperaban aún que este dijese algo. Les había llamado pero aún no decía nada coherente, y ya la noche estaba muy entrada. Estaban más cerca del amanecer que de la media noche.

Lavi bostezó, y miró a los de su alrededor. Allen se estaba durmiendo, y los otros iban de camino. Miró a Komui.

-Komui.... ¿Para qué nos has traído?-preguntó por fin el pelirrojo.

-Esto, ¡¡veréis!!- el director miró al general Tiedoll

-Si sigue así van a venir los fantasmas....-dijo Lavi bromeando.

Hubo un tenso silencio y miradas, todos se habían despertado con esa frase. La verdad es que la estancia estaba oscura. Miradas nerviosas, mientras el angustioso silencio aumentaba. Se oyó un ruido de algo caer y todos miraron a la puerta que estaba medio abierta. Todos se pusieron más tensos al oír pasos, y ese olor a sangre.

-¡¡¡¡¡Fantasmas!!!!!-grito alguien y algo rompió la puerta entrando de golpe.

Se escucharon gritos algo saltó hacía donde estaban todos cayendo y dispersándolos mientras se oían más gritos. Había caído cerca de Lavi. Este notó como unas gotas caían en su frente y las tocó.

-¿sangre?.....-el pelirrojo miró al supuesto fantasma...era.....-¡YUU!

Todo quedó en silencio y todos miraron a Kanda que tenía cara de enfadado. Antes de que alguien dijese algo este gritó.

-¡¿Qué cojones hacéis jugando a las fiestas pijamas cuando hay un Noé en la orden?!

Todos quedaron en silencio y al poco algo entró en la habitación mientras se reía.

-Hola....exorcistas....-sonrió era Tyki.

Kanda se lanzó contra él para matarlo, pero este le esquivó en el último momento. Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, mientras aún resonaba la risa del extraño.

-Solo vengo a avisaros que aún no me he rendido-miró a Kanda que le miraba desafiante- vendrás a nosotros Kanda Yuu-el Noé atravesó la pared subiendo al lugar a donde había llegado, en el cual se había abierto un agujero.

Kanda se disponía a seguirlo, pero alguien tiró de él y no el dejaba moverse. Cuando miró no esperó al verse que casi todos los presentes le paraban. El Noé se internó en el agujero y miró a Road.

-No digas nada.....

-¿Me vas ha hacer ir a buscarlo?-ella sonrió mientras cerraba aquel oscuro agujero.

Cuando soltaron a Kanda, más bien cuando unos pocos lo soltaron y Tiedoll lo agarraba aún.

-¡Suéltame!-le exigió el samurai mientras Tiedoll lo abrazaba sorprendentemente para todos.

-La sangre no es tuya, ¿verdad Yuu kun?-dijo Tiedoll aún abrazandole.

-Suéltame viejo-dijo Kanda pero sin gritarlo. Todo se sentía raro y él estaba muy confuso.

Komui sonrió y se acercó mirándole a los ojos, enviándole un mensaje que ninguno de los otros presentes captó.

-¡¡¡Yuu chan!!!-Lavi fue a abrazarlo mientras Allen sonreía levemente.

-Basta de tonterías-dijo frunciendo el ceño el samurai mientras se deshacía del abrazó de su general.- Hay un Noé y solo se os ocurre abrazarme....Tsk malditos tan solo molestáis. Estúpido conejo, Moyashi. ¿A qué cojones esperáis?

Marian sacó a los nombrados por la puerta mientras le dirigía una mirada a Kanda que este correspondía. Cuando Tiedoll, Komui y el japonés quedaron a solas con las puerta cerrada este los miró.

-Kanda...-susurró Komui pero Kanda le cortó.

-No digáis nada. Tengo mi orgullo y no moriré por esto-declaró el samurai como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Bienvenido a casa Yuu kun-eso sorprendió tanto a Komui como al nombrado.

-Ya llegué-sonrió levemente mientras los otros dos le sonreían.

Komui puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Yuu mientras este guardaba su arma y miraba a Tiedoll. Se estaba recomponiendo, poco a poco, pero sabían que el samurai se curaría. Kanda no caería tan fácilmente, no lo haría, porque tenía donde apoyarse aunque no fuese tan fácil de descubrirlo.

Nota:

espero que os gustase la escena de los "fantasmas" me hizo mucha gracia imaginarla :3


	12. Venganza

¿Venganza?...

Kanda abrió los ojos cuando la luz comenzó a atravesar el cristal de la ventana y comenzaba a internarse en su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y miró a la esquina donde había una mesa, y exactamente a lo que había encima de esta; su reloj…. Seguía como siempre.

Suspiró y se levantó acercándose al perchero que había al lado de la puerta. Cogió su capa de exorcista y se la colocó, ya que no tenía nada más que los pantalones puestos. Suspiró y salió observando que no había nadie en los oscuros pasillos. Eso era lo mejor…Así no tendría que hablar con nadie ni decir nada.

Tras caminar sin rumbo alguno decidió que lo mejor era subir a lo alto de la torre, así nadie le molestaría y podría pensar en qué hacer para vengarse de ese maldito Noé.

Subió las escaleras lentamente con la Mugen en su mano, a la vez el Sol comenzaba a iluminar ya todo. Continuó pensando a medida que el ascenso acababa, pero se sorprendió al notar que había alguien allí, y más aún al ver que era el maldito Moyashi.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos. ¿Se iban a pelear?....

Allen le seguía mirando mientras Yuu se sentaba en el borde de una de las ventanas. Finalmente y tras una reflexión el albino se acercó.

-Kanda…Yo…

-Cállate Moyashi-le cortó el nombrado mirándole- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Allen no sabía que decirle….volvía a ser el samurái enojón de siempre… ¿era el momento de declararse?... No se atrevía… No tenía agallas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó curioso- Más bien aún no sabemos que pasó en la misión…

-No te incumbe-contestó de nuevo cortantemente.

-No es eso…es qué….-el albino desvió la mirada mordiéndose levemente el labio…

-Venganza….-susurró el japonés con una mirada de odio que Allen no llegó a comprender del todo.

-¿Venganza?.... ¿Kanda?-susurró el albino, pero sintió una punzada rápida en su corazón.

-Te he dicho que me dejes…-El samurái se levantó y comenzó a acorralarle contra una de las paredes-me obligarás a hacerte cosas, jodido Moyashi.

Las mejillas de Allen se sonrojaron al sentir tan cerca a Kanda…y sobre todo de aquella manera tan… condenadamente sexy. Nunca le había visto de esa manera. Sus miradas se encontraron y la del moreno era penetrante y fija. Como si deseara saber algo u obtener algo y no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

El samurái acercó sus labios a la oreja del albino.

-¿Por qué te pareces a una chica?....Yo…odio a las mujeres… Pero tú condenadamente… me atraes….

-¿Kan-Kanda…?-susurró Allen sensualmente sin quererlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No hubo tiempo de palabras. Sus labios se unieron en un beso controlado por el más alto. Un furioso y furtivo beso que apenas duró unos segundos, pero que dejaron al menor sin respiración.

Kanda le dio la espalda y Allen no lo pensó dos veces. Se tiró contra él. Acabaron ambos en el suelo. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo mientras el albino apretaba la ropa del japonés. El inglés cerraba los ojos avergonzado. No se daría por vencido. No ahora…

-Yo…yo…¡Yo!-intentaba proseguir el menor mientras el mayor le miraba descolocado-Siempre…..¡Te he amado!

Se hizo el silencio mientras Allen abría los ojos, que se encontraron con los de Kanda. Ni una palabra. Tan solo se miraban. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

El moreno no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que le había confesado, la verdad que nunca se lo hubiese esperado…..pero… ¿qué demonios?...

Su mano se alzó lentamente hasta el rostro del albino. Le atrajo juntando sus labios de nuevo y dejando un beso más dulce…más deseado…Correspondido por el menor. Sus cuerpos de acercaron lentamente, como si necesitasen uno del otro.

Los pensamientos de Allen eran muy fugaces. No encontraba una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero sacó un pensamiento en claro. Amaba a Kanda… y quería demostrárselo. Porque, seguramente, él no había dejado que nadie se acercase a él y nunca había amado, y en cambio, a él nunca se le acercaban por su brazo. Puede que pareciese tonto que se fijase en la persona que le trataba mal…pero….tras esos insultos, peleas, había algo…

No pudo pensar más, pues el mismo Kanda comenzó a acariciarle el pecho y eso le dejó sin respiración. Lentamente el mayor se deshizo de la ropa de ambos, mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel. Tras un rato Allen comenzó a imitarle torpemente y se molestó un poco al ver la sonrisa burlona que se había formado en los labios de samurai.

Pero ninguno dijo nada. No necesitaban decir ni saber nada más. Tanto tiempo perdido con palabras que no habían dicho. Tantas miradas malinterpretadas… Tiempo…del cuál, no disponían ambos, y que ambos habían malgastado…Tiempo, que ahora estaban recuperando con las caricias, con las miradas, con los pequeños gemidos y jadeos que emitían.

Tras preparar al albino, Kanda no dudó en penetrarle, no es que fuese delicado, pero tampoco fue brusco. Era la primera vez de Allen, ambos lo sabían y esto hacía que el menor se sonrojase al tenerlo por completo en su interior. No pensaba gritar de dolor o quejarse…tenía que demostrarle a Yuu que era fuerte…

Las embestidas se sucedieron, cada vez estaban más exhaustos y más excitados. La estrechez del menor. El volumen del miembro del japonés… Todo, incluso la luz tenue que aparecía ante ellos. El ambiente, les invitaba a hacer cosas, que siempre habían deseado. Por deseo del destino, o por pura casualidad y mandamiento del azar, nadie pasó por los alrededores cuando ambos gimieron alcanzando el orgasmo…

La Torre parecía desierta en ese momento… Tras recuperar las respiración la espalda de Kanda quedó apoyada contra una de las paredes y la de Allen sobre el pecho de mayor. El albino acariciaba los oscuros y suaves cabellos del samurái mientras este parecía meditar… La cuestión es que se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el Noé?-susurró Allen temeroso de la respuesta. Para su asombro el mayor no se enfadó, ni siquiera abrió los ojos.-¿Kanda…?

-No es tan relevante como para que vaya a buscar venganza-eso sorprendió por completo al menor. Iba a hablarle pero e samurái continuó- Cuando le vea…Le mataré, porque es mi deber como exorcista….mientras tanto…solo haré que no pasó nada…es más-abrió los ojos- para mí, ese Noé es uno cualquiera.

Allen se acurrucó en el pecho de Kanda, que no le rechazó…¿Sería posible que le dejase estar a su lado?...


End file.
